Differences of a HalfBreed
by Ketsurui288
Summary: AU. Inuyasha lives in modern times where demons and humans coexist and half-demons are shunned. He is injured and a human girl finds him. She helps him and they quickly grow into more than just friends.
1. Default Chapter

What We Go Through  
  
Chapter one  
  
A/N: This is my first AU Inuyasha fanfic. The others are usually along the same base story   
  
line as the actual show. It will take place in Kagome's and Inuyasha's point of views.   
  
Please don't hate me for this! I have warned you: THIS IS AU! Hope you like!  
  
~*Inuyasa's Point of View*~  
  
`It's not fair! It's just not fair! I can't help the way I look!' I thought furiously as I   
  
looked at the ragged sneakers on my feet. I looked up and stared into the bright street from  
  
the dark alleyway where I was sitting quietly. I felt a roll of hunger go through my stomach   
  
again. It was becoming more difficult to move now. I flicked my right ear as a noise entered  
  
the alley from that direction. I turned my head to see a man standing there arrogantly. Four  
  
more guys leapt from over the wall and looked at me with hatred glowing in their eyes.  
  
Another gang was trying to beat on me as usual.   
  
"Hey, it's a half-breed," a voice snickered. I sniffed the air and realized it was a gang of  
  
demons. `Damn. I'm in no condition to fight. I haven't eaten in weeks,' I thought as I   
  
watched the gang move towards me. I saw the leader flex his fists and a glint of gold caught   
  
my eye. `Brass knuckles!?'   
  
"We should teach him what happens to his kind," another voice cackled. I turned my head to   
  
the second voice and saw one of the demons preparing for a fight.   
  
I stood up slowly as a wave of dizziness passed over me from my hunger. I growled low in my   
  
throat as I glared at the gang of demons. `Wait, where's th-?' I was thinking before I felt  
  
a knee jab into me from behind. I fell to the ground on my hands and rolled to the side as a  
  
foot landed where my head had been. I glared up at the demon who had attacked me from behind   
  
and snarled as I lashed out with my claws. The demon jumped up and over me before landing   
  
gracefully beside his friends. I jumped back to my feet as the group of demons leapt in   
  
different directions. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and looked down to see a dagger   
  
blade jutting from the front.   
  
"Heh, using human weapons now, are we?" I said with a smirk as the demon leapt off my back.   
  
I snarled as I leapt for the leader. I felt a hot pain in my side and turned to see one of   
  
the gangsters with a gun in his hand. I fell to the ground as a searing pain erupted from   
  
the bullet hole. He calmly pointed it at me and fired another shot at my stomach. Everything   
  
went black as I listened to their snickers growing further away.  
  
I awoke on the ground to an agonizing pain and crawled over to a wall. I set myself in a seated   
  
position as I pulled my shirt off. The muscle in my shoulder let out a screaming protest   
  
as I moved my arm around. I looked down at my wounds and reached a clawed hand into my   
  
side wound as I pulled the bullet out before it healed. I pulled out the second bullet and   
  
slipped my shirt back on as I sat down comfortably. I tried to reach the dagger but it was   
  
just out of my reach and had to stay put for now.  
  
"Bastards! Using a gun," I muttered as I dropped the bullets on the ground. "I need to get   
  
away from here to allow my wounds to heal," I mumbled to myself as I looked up towards the   
  
sky.   
  
I climbed to my feet and laid my ears back as I walked outside into the street. At least I   
  
wouldn't have to worry about going deaf and others couldn't see my ears unless they got up   
  
close to me. I walked down the street with my hands in my pockets as I watched the asphalt   
  
pass under foot. I looked out the corner of my eye and already noticed the people stopping   
  
around me. It always happened. My ears had twitched upwards when a truck had gone roaring by   
  
and now those people had noticed. I quickened my pace as I tried to move out of range of their   
  
eyes. I could already hear the shouts and insults ringing in my ears as I moved past them   
  
towards a small forest nearby.   
  
I walked into the forest and looked out to the street. I could see them. They were still   
  
staring in my direction. I walked deeper into the woods before leaping into a tree that stood   
  
nearby. It was taller than the rest and had strong limbs that reached towards the sky. I   
  
leapt to a high branch and looked out from where I was standing. A large shrine stood by a   
  
small house with a smaller shrine next to that on a path that lead to the street. I sat   
  
down on the branch and laid my arms behind my head. `As long as no one sees me, I'll be fine,'   
  
I thought quietly as I closed my eyes and drifted into a painful slumber.  
  
~*Kagome's Point of View*~  
  
"Bye, Mom! I'm going to school now!" I called out as I grabbed my bag off the floor. I   
  
looked over my shoulder and watched as Souta streaked out the door like lightening.   
  
"Bye, dear. Bye, Souta," I heard her call as I stepped outside.  
  
I walked into the main yard of our shrine and stretched in the morning sunlight. I looked   
  
towards the woods and sighed as a flock of birds took off from a tree. I looked closer and   
  
could have sworn I saw something silver in the tree branches. I ignored my eyes and walked   
  
down the shrine steps to the street where a crowd of people was crowding around the forest   
  
edge.  
  
"What's going on?" I questioned as I recognized one of my friends from school, Hojo.  
  
"They say they saw a freak of nature head into these woods. Just a filthy half-breed probably,"   
  
Hojo said as he shrugged his shoulders. He looked into the woods and I noticed he was   
  
playing with a stone in his hands.   
  
"Why are you holding that rock?" I asked as I looked at him suspiciously. He looked at me   
  
and did one of those heart stopping smiles of his.  
  
"I was only going to throw it at the half-breed, but he's already hurt anyways and got away.  
  
They said that when the noticed him, his shirt was covered in blood and a wound was showing   
  
through a rip in his shirt near his stomach. They said they saw a blade sticking through   
  
his shoulder too," he said as he threw the rock into a tree. I thought I heard someone shout,   
  
but it was too faint to tell.  
  
"Hojo!" I said in shock at the look of malice in his eyes, "I've never seen this side of   
  
you!" I backed away from him and hurried to school   
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I awoke with a start as something smacked me in the forehead. "What the hell!?" I yelled as  
  
I rubbed at the spot that had been hit and something fell into my lap. "What!? Who the hell!?"   
  
I lifted the rock up and sniffed at it for the person's scent. I caught the freshest scent   
  
and made sure to remember it.   
  
I leapt down from the tree and followed the scent to the edge of the woods. I could see the o  
  
wner of the scent talking to a young girl, the crowd of people still stood there looking   
  
into the woods. I looked for a nice hint of light and moved closer to the edge of the woods   
  
to give the people a good fright and make them run. I moved my head slightly till light   
  
shined into my eyes and bared a fang. The people closest screamed and ran. I moved a little   
  
as a tidal wave of hunger bit through my stomach again.   
  
I stood up and leapt into a tree over everyone's head as I glared down at the boy who had   
  
thrown the rock. I felt the rage burning through me and had to calm myself down before it   
  
got out of hand. I turned to leave and leapt through the branches back to the tree that I   
  
had slept in earlier. My stomach was screaming at me to consume something and I had nothing   
  
to offer. `Great. I'm probably gonna' die now,' I thought bitterly as I clenched my fangs   
  
in agony. I leapt at the tree and almost fell to the earth below. I clutched my claws onto   
  
the branch as I hefted myself upward onto it. I collapsed onto the branch and breathed heavily   
  
as the hunger tore at my insides. My shoulder was starting to bother me again after the little   
  
exercise and to add upon that my stomach wound had reopened and was tearing at me. I closed   
  
my eyes as I tried to stop the pain and sat on the branch before passing out.   
  
~*Kagome's Poiint of View*~  
  
"Blah, blah, blah," the teacher's voice droned on and on as I tapped at the desk with my   
  
pencil. I looked up to the clock and saw that school was almost over. `YES!!' I screamed   
  
inwardly as the hands of the clock inched ever closer to the final bell.   
  
"Okay class. You may put away all your materials and prepare to go," the teacher said as he   
  
slammed his book shut.   
  
"Hey, Kagome. Are you going to go out with Hojo?" I heard Ayumi whisper from behind me. I   
  
turned to face her and saw that she had her gossip face on.  
  
"No. I saw him acting very rude this morning. I don't like him, Ayumi," I said quietly as I   
  
looked at her with my arm resting on the edge of my chair.   
  
"Really? What did he do?" she said. I could see her eyes lighting up at the thought of gossip   
  
and sighed.  
  
"Nothing big. You wouldn't think it a big deal," I said as I turned back around and finished   
  
putting the rest of my things away.   
  
"Oh," I heard her say quietly. I packed the rest of my things away and grabbed my bag up   
  
when the bell rang to leave. I hurried down the hall and ran down the steps as I hurried   
  
home.   
  
I hurried through the front door and kicked off my shoes as I yelled out, "Mom! I'm home!"  
  
"That's nice, dear," I heard my mother's voice call from the kitchen.   
  
I walked up the stairs and changed into some casual clothes. I wanted to go into the small   
  
forest by our home to watch the forest animals that lived there. I slipped on a pair of   
  
sneakers and grabbed my camera off a stand by my bedroom door. I ran down the stairs and   
  
stopped at the front door.  
  
"Bye Mom!" I said as she popped her head out of the kitchen door and waved.  
  
I ran out the door and ran into the woods nearby. I stopped as I heard a rustling and a   
  
loud crash to my left where the God Tree stood. I ran deeper into the forest towards the   
  
tree and heard a groaning sound. I rushed deeper into the forest and stood at the edge of   
  
the clearing. In the clearing, next to the God Tree, was a person with silver hair sprawled   
  
on their stomach. The person was trying to climb to their knees and was grimacing in pain. It   
  
looked like a boy my age. And he had dog ears. I crept over to him and looked down at him.   
  
I saw him shift slightly and open his eyes. He looked up at me and I saw a look of fear   
  
pass into his golden gaze as he tried to shrink from me.   
  
"What do you want!?" he asked as he moved away from me. I watched as one of his dog-like ears   
  
twitched and I wanted to reach out a hand to touch it.  
  
"Do you need help?" I asked politely as I moved closer to him. His eyes were flashing with   
  
doubt and uncertainty.   
  
"I don't need no help! Especially from some human!" the boy yelled as he tried to climb to   
  
his feet.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
"I don't need no help! Especially from some human!" I yelled as I tried to climb to my feet.  
  
I was ravenous and needed food. `You do need help! You're just stubborn!' my mind yelled as  
  
I growled at the girl. I climbed to my feet unsteadily and held a hand up to my shoulder   
  
that had started throbbing after my fall from the tree.   
  
"Please let me help you!" the strange girl that stood near me cried out. Her eyes looked   
  
sad and I felt doubtful of my actions before yelling at her again.  
  
"Why would you help me!? I'm a worthless half-breed!" I spat as I stumbled up against the   
  
tree. I leaned against my uninjured shoulder and growled at her with my ears pressed against  
  
my skull. I could see my vision blur as I squinted my eyes at her. My stomach was screaming   
  
and my side and shoulder were throbbing. I watched her eyes widen as I fell to the ground   
  
and I blacked out.   
  
A/N: Hope that was good. Most my fics have original characters, but I decided that this one   
  
would be different. 


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's Suffering  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Oo I never realized how many people actually LIKED this one! I was gonna remove it because I thought it was bad......Now I've decided to continue though. So here it is, Differences of a HalfBreed, Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Suffering  
  
Kagome's Point of View  
  
I stared down at the prone body of the boy. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut in pain and his hands were clenched into fists. I slowly edged over to him and reached out a hand to touch his ears and I began to tweak them softly.  
  
"Well now that that's done with......" I said with a sigh. I looked him over again before pulling out my cell phone and quickly dialing the number I needed.  
  
"Hello?" a young man's voice answered politely and I began to tell him everything.  
  
"So now I need your help in moving him. He's passed out here in the woods and I can't possibly take him myself. So will you please help me, Miroku?"  
  
"Sure thing, Kagome. Oh, one last thing......Would you bear my child?" I had the biggest feeling he was smirking on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Baka hentai!" I yelled before I hung up on him and waited for his arrival.  
  
Inuyasha's Point of View  
  
Searing pain tore through out my body and I squeezed my eyes tightly closed as I dug my claws into the ground. I breathed heavily in exertion as I tried to climb to my feet. I opened my eyes and looked to see that human girl still there.....staring at me.....  
  
"What do you want?? Am I some kind of sideshow entertainment for you!? Do you enjoy looking at me and watching me suffer!?" I demanded angrily as I tried to claw the dagger out of my shoulder blade again. No use...It was just too far in and out of my reach. I forced myself to stand up as I glared at her shocked face and I crossed my arms, grimacing and growling low in pain. "Well!? Answer me you human!"  
  
She clenched her hands into fists and a mixed look of hurt and anger went into her eyes.....then the anger took over and I wished I had kept my big mouth shut. "LOOK HERE YOU BAKA!! I'm trying to help you!! Is it THAT HARD for you to get through that thick skull of yours!? IS IT!?"  
  
I fell down hard on my rear end and my ears pressed flat to my skull as I looked up at her in shock with wide eyes. I gulped and blinked dazedly as she loomed over me and suddenly yanked on my ears roughly. "OI!! OW!! LET GO!!" I bellowed as I tried to pull away from her.  
  
"ANSWER ME YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
"FINE!! JUST LET GO OF MY EARS!!!"  
  
She released my ears and I fell hard onto my rear again as I rubbed at my ears. "Now....Let me help you," she said politely as she looked down at me innocently. I grumbled under my breath and nodded slowly, still recovering from the repercussion of her anger.  
  
That's when the sound of snapping twigs brought me to attention and I spun around to face whatever was approaching us.  
  
A/N: Oo Well how was that?? Hope ya liked. Please review!! And please review HalfBreed! I wanna get to 500 reviews for it! 


	3. BATH TIME INUKUN!

A/N: Guess who's back, back again =D! Yes, ladies and gents, it is I again. Updating for once! Yay! I'm soooo sorry for ignoring my duties as an author to my fanbase TTTT Can you ever forgive me!? Anyways...onto the story...  
  
Inuyasha's Point of View  
  
I narrowed my eyes as I stepped slowly towards the rustling noises when suddenly a guy leaped out of the bushes. I jumped backwards and fell onto my rear once again. I could feel my face burning and I knew I was turning red from anger and embarrasment at having been surprised like that.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Is this the big oaf you were referring to?" he said as he prodded at me with his foot. I tried to swing my claws at him and I growled low as I slowly climbed to my feet and glared at him. "Woah! Easy there. I didn't mean to be offensive. What's with the ears?" he said as he pulled at my ears.  
  
"THOSE ARE ATTACHED TO MY HEAD!!!!"  
  
"Someone has an anger management problem!" he said as he waved his finger in my face. I had the sudden urge to rip it off with my teeth.  
  
"Will you two stop fighting!? And you!" Kagome said as she pointed at me. "YOU need to come with me so we can clean you up and get that dagger out of your shoulder."  
  
"MAKE ME!" I said as I folded my arms and turned my back on her. Biggest mistake of my life.  
  
"FINE!" I suddenly felt her hands latch onto each of my ears and she dragged me towards the shrine I had seen before.  
  
"BITCH!!"  
  
"IDIOT!!"  
  
"Well this is gonna be one hell of an interesting day..."  
  
She shoved me through the front door and dragged me up the stairs before practically throwing me into a tub and turning on the hot water full blast.  
  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! THIS IS FUCKING HOT YOU BITCH!!"  
  
"Well you need a bath!!"  
  
"NO I DO NOT!!" I yelled as I tried to climb out of the scalding hot tub, suddenly Kagome and Miroku each took one of my arms and held me down in the water.  
  
A/N: W00t! I'm feeling particularly fiendish with this story...Have fun everybody! 


End file.
